Lexi becomes and ANT
by Cordy's lover
Summary: What would happen if Paisley finally had enough of Lexi insults and put down and just snaps this is what I think will.
1. Paisley snaps!

**Lexi becomes an A.N.T.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own A.N.T. farm or any of the Characters associated with the show.**

**Summary:****What would happen if Paisley finally had enough of Lexi insults and put down and just snaps this is what I think will.**

**Lexi becomes an A.N.T.**

**On day after cheerleading practice Lexi and her best friend Paisley were changing in the locker room they were always the last two to leave because Lexi always had to wash her hair 3 times to wash all the sweat out and Paisley would wait for her.**

**Lexi came out of the Shower wrapped in her towel and walked over to the lockers to get dressed. Even though they were best friends today Lexi was mad at Paisley for messing up during practice.**

**"****Paisley how much of an air head are you? Because of you Rosa broke her arm, and now we can't go to the U.C.A. competition."**

**Paisley was use to Lexi's insults so this one didn't faze her much. But then Lexi said something that she wished she would have never said.**

**"****I can't believe you could be so stupid!" Lexi immediately covered her mouth with her hand she had never called Paisley Stupid before. She couldn't bear to look in to her face to see the sadness in Paisley's eyes. When she finally did she didn't she sadness but anger. Paisley face was steaming red with Rage.**

**Before Lexi knew it Paisley had slapped her so had she end up on the floor. It didn't stop there Paisley picked Lexi up by her hair and threw her in to the lockers. Lexi cried out in pain as Paisley began kicking Lexi in the ribs. And then as a final act of Rage took Lexi's pretty face and Smashed in to the lockers repeatedly until Lexi fell unconscious. Paisley stood up got dressed and before leaving said to her unconscious friend.**

**"****Let's see how well you do without your pretty face." Then she left.**

**Ten minutes later Chyna and Olive entered the locker room from the track since they had decided to run a few laps since the Gym teacher said the need to work on their stamina.**

**"****Oh my god, Lexi! Olive go and call 911!" Chyna said when she saw Lexi on the floor.**

**The ambulance came 25 minutes later and Lexi was wheeled in to surgery and her parents were notified. Chyna and Olive came to hospital and met her parents and stayed with them until they got any news on Lexi.**

**When the doctor came out the Lexi's mother and father talked to the doctor.**

**"****Doc how's my daughter is she ok?" her mother asked him.**

**"****Well she had a couple of broken ribs and her face is pretty mangled which could leave some scars but she will be ok."**

**"****Thank god" Lexi's father said looking up to the heavens.**

**"****The damage to her face is so severe though the scars my never diaper or go away but only time will tell." The doctor finished.**

**Sorry for the short chapter next will be longer.**


	2. Lexi's Back and a new Queen Bee

**Lexi Becomes an A.N.T. **

**Chapter 2**

**2 weeks later Lexi finally regained consciences w****hen she got op out of bed a sharp pain went through her ribs witch were still healing. When she got the mirror she saw that bandages where covering her face she quickly took the off and after seeing the horrible scars on her face she started crying her face was no longer pretty. S****he screamed which cause the doctors to come running.**

**She was devastated she quickly found paper bag under one of the cabinets in her room and put it over her head. **

** When Chyna and Olive came the next day after hearing she was awake from her parents they went to the hospital and when they entered Lexi's room they noticed she had a paper bag over her head.**

"**Lexi why is there a bag over your head?" Chyna asked her ****starting to lift of the bag.**

"**I look ugly." Lexi said through her tears.**

"**Don't do that!" Lexi shouted to Chyna. "I'm ugly I don't want anyone to see me you might turn to stone." Lexi said only half joking.**

"**Well you haven't lost your sense of humor." Fletcher said.**

"**Thanks Fletcher but it true I'm ugly now I don't want anyone to see my face." Lexi cried.**

"**Come on it can't be that bad. Just show us." Olive said.**

"**OK but remember I warned you." Lexi told them and took the bag off.**

"**EGGH!" all three of them grimaced.**

"**See!" Lexi said putting the bag back on. "I'm ugly now." She started crying again.**

"**Lexi you're not ugly" Chyna said coming over and taking the bag off her head.**

"**Look when you come back top school next week you'll see things will be the same and everything will be the same as it was when you left." Chyna told her.**

"**Well not everything." Lexi said.**

"**By the way who beat you up?" Olive asked. "Chyna came in from the track and found you unconscious some one royally kicked you ass." Olive asked her.**

"**Paisley." Lexi said quietly.**

"**Come again?" Chyna asked.**

"**Paisley." Lexi sad louder this time.**

**The three Ants stood there shocked.**

"**Paisley?" Chyna asked in disbelief.**

"**But she's your best friend. Why would she beat you up?" Olive asked her confused.**

"**Well we got into an argument after cheerleading practice and I said something I shouldn't have. I called her stupid." Lexi told them.**

"**So that's so bad she is." Fletcher said.**

"**You don't get it. When her and I became friends I promised to her that I nor anyone would ever call her stupid and when I did I broke my promised and crossed the line." Lexi told them.**

"**Well we got to go Lexi we'll see you next week in school." Chyna said.**

"**OK bye, Thanks for coming." Lexi said glad she had someone she could now call real friends.**

**Lexi was released to her parents care that weekend and had gotten a protective Face mask so her surgically partly reconstructed face could heal. She also had to use a wheelchair to get around since her ribs went fully healed yet.**

**When she went into school on Monday she saw Chyna and her friends talking at their lockers and the saw her and came over to welcome her back.**

"**Hey Lexi welcome back to School." Chyna said. Thanks guys I probably wouldn't have come back if you hadn't came Friday." Lexi said.**

**Just then The one person she didn't want to see came around the corner. Paisley fallowed by the rest of the Cheerleaders. Who now considered Her to be Queen Bee of the school.**

"**Oh yeah Lexi I forgot to tell you some things did change when you went to the hospital … Well Paisley took your place as Queen Bee. Chyna told her.**

"**Well look who decided to come back to school." Paisley sneered at Lexi. "Look who not so pretty any more she all ugly now look at all those scars no boy will ask her out now." Paisley teased her.**

**Lexi eyes started to tear up again.**

"**Aww! What a matter Lexi you gonna cry now? Go ahead cry I don't care." Paisley said trying to hit Lexi where it hurt the most.**

"**Paisley just back off!" olive told her surprising everyone. No one expected her to stand up for Lexi.**

"**Look Lexi and I may have not quite been friends but there's no need to tease her like that especially since she just got out of the hospital." Olive said with rage she looked like she was about to slap Paisley but she wasn't. She wasn't going to stoop to her level.**

"**Let's go Lexi we'll take to the Ant Farm you'll be safe there." Olive Said taking Lexi's chair and wheeling her away while Chyna and Fletcher gave her Paisley a dirty look and the walked away themselves.**

**There you go guys finally a new chapter I ho[e it wasn't to short I apologize if it was I just wanted to get Lexi back to school the next chapter will feature Lexi and reveal her hidden talent for numbers. Please leave a revere and any sugetions for the next chapter.**


	3. Lexi's talent and a Declaration of war

**Lexi Becomes an A.N.T. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

**They walked in to the ant farm and told Gibson about Lexi's situation and he agreed to let her stay until she was fully healed and could walk on her own again then Lexi noticed a board that had a very compacted Quadratic Equation on it, it looked like a college level Calculus problem.**

"**Don't try Lexi no one can solve that problem not even Olive can. We all tried." Chyna said.**

"**Well maybe you weren't doing it right." Lexi said.**

**She stared at it for a while and wrote down an answer. When Gibson came in he checked the book he got it out of and checked the answer twice.**

"**It's a miracle someone finally figured out the answer correctly!" Gibson announced. "Who's the genius?" he asked still surprised.**

"**I am!" Lexi told him.**

**The whole A.N.T. Farm was stunned, Lexi good at college level Math.**

"**Lexi, how did you figure out that problem?" Chyna asked her. (A/N: I'm not good at math so I not going to go into detail.)**

**Lexi explained to them how she figured it out and elaborated on the terms they didn't know.**

"**OMG Lexi you have an amazing talent for Math. You're a math prodigy." Olive told her.**

"**A math Prodigy, really? Me?" Lexi asked in surprise.**

"**Yes you you're good with numbers." Gibson told her.**

"**And now Lexi let me officially welcome you. Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm." Gibson said doing the motions as he always did and everyone welcomed Lexi She finally had real friends.**

**A few weeks later Lexi was able to walk again but only slowly she saw Paisley taking to her new followers and taped her on the shoulder as soon as she turned around the whole hall was with a loud CRACK! Lexi had slapped Paisley so hard her had almost spun around. Lexi sat on the floor dazed as Lexi walked away with a smile on her face. She has wanted to do that to her for a while. **

**Olive and Chyna were just coming in to the School when they herd the slap and saw Paisley on the floor and Lexi walking away form her.**

"**Lexi what did you just do?" Chyna asked her new friend.**

"**If Paisley wants a war she just got one." Lexi said as she continued on to the A.N.T. farm.**

**What's going to happen now that war has been declared see next chapter **


	4. Quick AN

**I having trouble coming up with content for the next chapter if you have any ideas let me know readers plus let me know how you are enjoying the story**


	5. AN please read

**A quick AN**

**Guys I started Chapter 4 but hit writers block if you can give me any help at how Lexi can get her revenge on Paisley let me know in your reviews to this note**


End file.
